


[BOD fanfic] Of Holibae Dates and Chistmas: A Confession

by catherpillar



Category: Bae on Delivery Webtoon
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherpillar/pseuds/catherpillar
Summary: A Holibae Love Story.Mist, an introverted weeb, shyly tries to set up a date on Christmas eve with his crush, Chad. A few cute mistakes here and there before Mist finally gets what he wants.
Relationships: Chase Howler/Mist Rivers





	[BOD fanfic] Of Holibae Dates and Chistmas: A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Characters don't belong to me, they belong to cin_ah from her webtoon Bae On Delivery! Link: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/bae-on-delivery/list?title_no=305545&page=1
> 
> originally posted on my wattpad account (@midnightescape) but i can't access it anymore.
> 
> this is my first fanfic please be kind to me ;_;

Mist only wanted one thing for Christmas.

He scanned his room, looking at all the anime merchandise he owns—posters plastered on his wall, and the BL mangas stacked on each other on his study table, and also filled his shelf. 

He didn't want a "thing", to be exact. Mist wanted to be with the person he likes on Christmas eve. 

He wanted to celebrate it with Chad.

Chad was a courier for Hokage Express, so he would always see him because Mist ordered a lot of (weeb) stuff online. At first, he was really addicted in buying merchandise and mangas he sees online, but later on it became an excuse to see Chad. It was also the time Mist realized he had a crush on him.

Mist stood up from his bed and took his phone from the table. He browsed his contacts, and stopped at Chad's name. 

Mist was socially awkward — he finds it difficult to start a conversation to anyone, even to his friends. He always waits for the other side to approach, which is why he is in a dilemma right now. He stopped ordering online because he was saving up for the holidays so he hasn't seen Chad ever since. He wanted to go out with him, maybe take a walk in the park or watch some move, but Mist couldn't do it. He was shy, and he felt that Chad would just reject him.

Still, he had to try.

This is no time to be afraid, he told himself. Looking at the mangas on his shelf for support, he clicked on Chad's name. However, before he was about to press, a name popped on his screen: it was Chad calling him!

Mist, not expecting that he would get a call from Chad, panicked and accidentally ended the call. He cursed at himself, and prayed that Chad would call again.

The screen brightened—Chad was calling him again. This time, Mist didn't hesitate.

He answered the call.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Mist."

Silence. Mist was clueless on what to say next, so he waited for Chad to say something.

"So...uhm...I'm sorry I called. Didn't realize it was this late."

Mist looked at the time: it was three in the morning.

"O—oh. Haha, I didn't notice! W—why did you call?" Mist asked, blushing.  
"You see, it's only a few days 'till Christmas and I was planning on giving you something...but I couldn't decide on what you would like. I mean, I could buy you the usual things you order online but I didn't want to buy something that you may already have. So..."  
"Oh! Ah, anything's—" Chad's face came to his mind. He continued, "Anything's fine with me! W—would you l—like to exchange gifts? This way I think it'll be more fun."

Although Mist did not see this, Chad gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Sure, that would be great. So I'll see you—"  
"A—actually, wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"D—do...do you think we can go out before Christmas? Just...if ever you're free! We can also look around for gifts, if that's okay with you."  
"That sounds good to me, Mist. Let me know when you're available."  
"Okay!"  
"Okay, you should sleep now, it's late. Good night."  
"Good night, Chad."

That night Mist slept well.

The next day his Granny woke him up and told him they had to start decorating the house. He took the box full of Christmas decorations from their storage room, and planned how they would decorate the house. Since the house was really small, it was easy to decorate. However, with just the two of them, Mist felt that it would be hard, especially since his Granny is a bit old. He doesn't want his Granny to do anything which may cause an accident, so he decided to call Chad for help. Chad said it was okay, and that he will be here in a few minutes.

He told this to his Granny, and his Granny just smiled. While waiting, Mist started decorating. He especially didn't forget to put on the mistletoe. He knew of its history, and he wanted to make a memory out of it with Chad.

Mist was almost finished decorating the interior of their house when Chad knocked. It surprised him because he thought he wouldn't be coming, since it has been hours since he called him for help.

"Hey, sorry I just arrived now. I had to finish delivering other parcels." Chad said, looking apologetic and shy. Mist was kind enough to understand his excuse and said, "It's okay, come in!"

Chad looked around the interior and marveled at it. Now he felt worse because it seems like Mist was already finished decorating, and there was nothing left to help with.  
When he stepped inside the living room, Granny saw him and welcomed him, offering some cookies and a drink. The sight of food made him realize he hadn't eaten yet so he kindly accepted the offer.

"I—I'll just go and get the decorations for the Christmas tree!" Mist said, blushing, and ran towards the storage room.

"That child... he thought you wouldn't come so he finished decorating everything by himself. He looked sad, and told me that he didn't want to build the tree anymore but when you came, he suddenly changed his mind." Granny said, a smile on her face.

Now Chad felt like he had to apologize again to Mist once he came back. He felt that Mist was maybe really irritated at his lateness and was only putting on a happy face because of his grandmother. He quickly finished eating and followed Mist to the storage room.

Chad found Mist inside a dimly lit room, standing on a ladder. Mist reached for the last box of decorations, and was about to go down when he missed a step. Chad, just in time, was able to catch Mist as the box of decorations fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Mist's eyes were closed due to the scare of the fall, and when he opened them, he was surprised at how close their faces were to each other.

"I—I'm fine! T—thank you, Chad! That was close," he blushed, and quickly fled from Chad's grasp. 

While Mist picked up the Christmas balls that fell, Chad said, "Hey, I'm really sorry I came late today. I didn't mean to make you feel like I bailed out on you without saying anything."

Mist was thankful that he wasn't facing Chad because his face was ripe as a tomato now. He wanted to say that he was glad Chad came, and that he would never be annoyed at him; but all he could do was give Chad a nod.

They went back to the living room and started decorating. Granny was fast asleep on the sofa. 

It was a joy for Mist to decorate during Christmas because it was his favorite season. The happiness he was feeling doubled because he was with Chad. On the other hand, Chad also felt happy. It was the first time in years he had done this with someone, and it really made him happy. He wished that this would become a tradition for them—he yearned to spend more time with Mist.

It was past six in the evening when they finished. Granny woke up a few minutes ago and was preparing dinner, to which she invited Chad to stay over. They were both sitting in front of the tree they decorated together, staring in wonder.

"Wow, it's really beautiful!" Mist said, the lights from the Christmas tree sparkling in his eyes.  
"Yeah, it is." Chad replied, looking at Mist.  
Mist looked back at him, and Chad quickly avoided his gaze. He looked outside the window and saw that it was snowing.

"Do you want to go outside?" Chad asked, holding out his hand for Mist to hold.

He looked at Chad's hand and was surprised by his invitation. Mist paused for a second, while Chad, realizing what he had just said and done, blushed.

"Ah, it's okay if you don't want to—"  
"Sure! I have never been outside when it snowed before." Mist said, his eyes sparkling again.  
"Really? Okay, let's go."  
"Granny, we'll just be outside!"  
"Okay, dear. Make sure to wear something warm!"

Mist wore a scarf around his neck. He looked at Chad and saw that he only wore a jacket, so he went upstairs and lend him his extra scarf. He put it around his neck, their breaths close to each other.

"Here, so you won't get cold," Mist smiled as Chad thanked him.

They went out and played like little children. Since it was Mist's first time outside in the snow, Chad taught him how to make snow angels, and they also had a snowball fight.

Before they went inside for dinner, they made a snowman. Mist put his hat on top of the snowman's head, and Chad's scarf around the snowman's neck. They picked up some sticks for its arms and a rocks for its eyes. They beamed at their creation. It was a masterpiece.

First, they built a Christmas tree together, and now this snowman. They both felt happy and wished the night would never end.

The snow was falling harder so they decided to go inside. Mist lighted a fire, and amidst it they both ate.

\---

A week has passed. It was only days until Christmas so it was a very busy day in Hokage Express. A lot of orders have been coming in and they all needed to be delivered immediately. It was the holiday season after all, where people buy gifts online, or send them to their loved ones. During these times, Hokage Express was short on staff due to some employees taking their early holiday breaks. Robert, the CEO and chairman of Hokage Express was having trouble finding people to help. He told his son, Chad, to ask help from his friends. Unfortunately, the only friend who responded to him was Mist. Actually, he was the only one Chad invited because he wanted to see him again.

"Do I put them here when it's done?" Mist asked him.

Chad nodded. He looked at Mist, who was now wrapping parcels.

"Sorry I dragged you into this..." Chad apologized.  
"No, it's okay! I wasn't doing anything important today anyway." 

They continued wrapping parcels together with the other employees—they almost crowded the small office of Hokage Express. Mist sat next to Chad, their shoulders almost touching. Christmas songs can be heard playing from the nearest computer.

♪♫ Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,  
but the very next day you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears,  
I'll give it to someone special~♪♫

Chad wanted this opportunity to be with Mist not to got to waste, they were sitting beside each other after all.

"Hey, Mist. Uhm..." He tried to be the braver one this time. "So...are you seeing...someone?" His voice was close to a whisper, but he hoped Mist had heard him.

Mist looked at him and said with an innocent face, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Chad was disappointed, but his curiosity won him over so he asked again. This time he moved closer to Mist and whispered in his ear: "Are you seeing someone?"

Mist blushed at the question. He fumbled his words and froze, looking at Chad.

"Uh...you mean, romantically?"Mist asked, obviously bluffing. He didn't know what else to say.

Chad only nodded, his face serious.

Mist opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when Robert entered the office and told everyone a new batch of deliveries arrived. They were both startled, and quickly continued wrapping as Mist's answer was left hanging in the air.

In between breaks they wrapped everything for the whole day. They finished past eight in the evening. Mist wanted to answer Chad's question as Chad wanted to hear his answer. 

They went home together in silence. When they got to Mist's house, Chad started.

"So...are you seeing someone right now?" Chad asked, knowing he was being desperate asking the same question for the nth time.  
"I—I'm not seeing anyone right now, Chad. Why do you ask?"  
"Nothing. It's just that... the though came to me when I heard the song awhile ago. I wondered if you had already given your heart to someone..."

Chad really hated this—beating around the bush, but he didn't want to rush nor surprise Mist by being too straightforward to him (which he already was).

Mist laughed. "Don't worry, I've been single since birth! I only feel I am seeing someone when I read BL—uh, yeah. Anyway, I better go inside—"

"Wait!" Chad held his wrist, stopping him.  
"Do you still have something to say?"  
"Are you free on the 24th? We—we could exchange our gifts on that day, if you'd like. We can also eat dinner outside."  
"Oh... I'll ask Granny. You sure you don't have anything else to say?"

Mist was waiting for something. He was hoping Chad would say something else, perhaps a confession.  
"No, nothing else. Okay—uh, good night, Mist." Chad tried to smile, but it was obvious that he was sad and disappointed that he failed to say what he was going to say.

\---

It was only a day before Christmas eve, and Mist was panicking. He still hadn't bought a gift for Chad!

His frustration from that night where he longed for a confession distracted him, and for days he sulked in his room binge watching anime. It was only on this day that he remembered he hadn't bought him something. He didn't know what Chad liked, and he couldn't ask right now because it would give the impression that he was only buying them now.

He searched online for potential gifts when he remembered there was one online store where they made rush DIYs. A light bulb appeared at the top of Mist's head.That's it!, he thought. Mist finally found a gift for Chad. Though it was embarrassing, he hoped Chad would like it.

\---

Chad, who was busy making rush deliveries, already had a gift for Mist. He actually didn't know if he would like it - it was a small nitotan plush of an anime Mist liked, to which he also mentioned to Chad. Luckily, he found a cheap one online. He wanted to finish all of his deliveries today so he could freely go to Mist tomorrow on their "date".

\---

It was December 24.

From Mist's window he could see snow falling. Today would be cold, so he had to wear something warm. Mist told Chad to meet him at the nearest mall, but Chad told him that he would just pick him up from his house. They would meet later after lunch. It was only six in the morning now.

The snow suddenly stopped, but by lunch time it was falling hard. Mist wondered if he could even go outside with the weather like this. Granny already allowed him to go, but it looks like he will have to postpone.

Suddenly there was a knock on their door. Mist was upstairs, so Granny opened the door.

"Mist, dear! You have a guest." He heard his grandma say.

At the same time, he took his phone and saw he had a lot of messages from Chad:

5:06 AM "Hey. Good morning. See u later?"  
6:10 AM "It's cold today, be sure to wear something warm! :)"  
9:30 AM "Hey, I might be late. Had to run some deliveries today. Will text u."

That was his last text. Mist felt relieved because he would text him that he was cancelling due to the weather. However, before he could even type a reply, someone knocked on his door.

"Granny, wait. I'll just text Chad—"

The door opened and Chad's smiling face greeted him.

Mist was surprised. "H—hey! I thought you couldn't..."

"Surprise! It was only a few deliveries, and the last one was fortunately close to your house." Chad said, grinning. "Your grandma called you but you didn't go down, so she asked me to come up instead.

Chad scanned Mist's room. Mist blushed, realizing this was Chad's first time in his room.

"Uh... let's go down? Sorry, I know my room is a lot... it's really full of—ah, anyway, let's go?"

Chad was still scanning his room, as Mist pushed him outside. Chad stopped and faced him.  
"Hey, it's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. This is part of your identity... this is you, and I like it." Chad smiled, making Mist blush again.

"A—anyway, let's go down for now."  
"Okay. Do you want to go eat? I brought some food. We can have our small party here."  
Mist nodded, and they both went down and ate lunch together with Granny, and afterwards they watched a movie as the snow outside was still falling hard. 

By five in the afternoon, however, the snow let up. Their neighbor, a friend of his grandma, invited them to their house. Since Mist was with company, Granny told him that it was okay if she'd went alone.

"I'll be having my dinner there as well. Cook whatever you like. Enjoy your little date!" Granny grinned, and left the house.

The two boys, upon hearing the word "date" from the old woman, blushed. The fact that they were now alone also made them both nervous.

"Do you want to exchange our gifts now? The snow's still falling hard, you won't be able to drive in this weather," Mist said.  
"Sure... actually, would it be okay if I stayed over? I already asked permission from my dad."  
"Ah.. O—okay!"

They decided to prepare their dinner first before exchanging gifts. When they were both full, they went upstairs to Mist's room.

Chad sat on Mist's chair, while Mist sat on his bed. They were now holding their gifts for each other.

"D—do you want to go first?" Mist asked.  
"Sure... here. I hope you like it..." Chad shyly handed his gift to Mist.

"Thanks! Can I open it now?"  
"Sure."

Mist opened his gift and his small hands touched a very soft plush of a anime he liked. He was surprised.

"Waah—how did you—," Mist was tearing up. He didn't expect this kind of gift, let alone the fact that Chad knew his favorite show.

"You mentioned it before when we were talking, and luckily, I saw one online," Chad smiled.  
"Thank you," Mist gave him his biggest smile in reply, blushing. He now handed his gift to Chad.

Chad opened it and was surprised as well. It was a key chain of their smaller versions—chibi. The small Chad was handing small Mist his parcel, and he realized it was a picture of their first meeting.

"I'm sorry the quality's not that good, I just ordered it yesterday in a rush. I hope you like it... It also serves as my token of friendship to you, for always being there for me lately."

Chad flinched at the word friendship, and looked at Mist.

"No. I don't want this as a token of friendship."

Mist was surprised. "Uh—you don't like it? I'm sorry, I'll take it—," he was about to reach for his gift when Chad held his hand instead. Mist avoided his gaze; he was almost in tears.

Chad panicked, and took out his handkerchief. He wiped the tears on Mist's face.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I—I wanted this to be a token of something else," Chad said, holding out the key chain. He held Mist's face towards him.

Softly, he spoke: "Mist, may I kiss you?"

Mist stopped crying and opened his eyes. "W—what?"  
"I'm—I'm saying that I like you. I want this key chain to be a token of our... love. Not friendship. What I'm saying is I want you to be my lover. I want us to be lovers."

Mist started crying again.

"Ughd—I—," Mist choked on his own tears, trying to say something. Chad hugged him as he comforted a crying Mist.

"I—I like you too!" Mist declared with his tear stained face.

They both hugged each other. When they let go, their faces were close to each other. Chad wiped the remaining tears on Mist, and lovingly held his face with both his hands. He leaned in closer to Mist and was about to—

"Dearies, I'm home!" Granny called from below.

Quickly they both separated from each other's grasp, and went down. They welcomed Granny who was now tired and wanted to sleep. Chad took this as a chance to say that he was staying over, to which Granny sleepily agreed. When Mist's grandma entered her room, Chad held Mist's hand.

"Hey, just so we're clear, what happened earlier wasn't a dream, okay? I said I like you just awhile ago."

Chad squeezed Mist's hand, and he squeezed it back. He grinned, "I know."

With the house quiet, and Granny asleep, Chad and Mist finally kissed.

It was a dream come true for Mist, for aside from confessing their feelings for each other, they also kissed under a mistletoe.

\---


End file.
